The Creation
Millenia ago, an all powerful being known as the elder one created three gods, Balbalar, the Star's fury, Arania, Mother of Arcane, and Nauk, Deceiver of Worlds (at the time known as Nauk the Defender) to shape the universe. Balbalar created the planets, Arania created life, and Nauk defended their creations. On the planet Nephraties, Balbalar created the beings themselves, while Arania gave them life. The only sentient being they created, were the Arcana Frunzai, with the Arcana Frunzai, Balbalar shaped them, Arania gave them the gift of Arcane, which not only gave them life, but made them immortal. Nauk blessed them with the gift of stoneskin. This made them almost impossible to pierce. Arcana Frunzai were made of dark stone, and had runes etched into their bodies everywhere, that nobody could read but the three gods. The runes glowed, as powerful energies pulsated through them. Arania then created beings called Titans, which were to uphold natural law and order in the world, and only obey. They grew tired of constant submission to Arania, and in return used their power to rebel against the three gods. Arania, displeased with their treacherous behavior, attemped to destroy them. But this only made them angrier. Titans never spoke, but only used horrifying whispers that would drive anything mad. Half of the Titans rebelled, whereas the other half stayed loyal. In the end, there were only eight Titans left. Whom were rebellious against the three gods. Angered by their brothers and sisters deaths, they used their terrible whispers to drive Nauk mad. Nauk was blinded by anger, rage, and confusion. He struck at Balbalar with his blade, and wounded him. Balbalar took on a hideous form, and sustained partial corruption. The Elder one was furious with Nauk, and cast him into a dimension known as 'Hel'. Hel was a fiery, terrible place. But Nauk still being a god, found a way to escape. In the mean time, Arania and Balbalar had created a pool of untold power and energy, called the Pool of Arcana'Zshazzar. The Arcana Frunzai had established a great empire, and their capital city, Zshazara-Shi, was centered around this pool. They had four great magi that were always channeling the power from the pool, and balancing it out. A large crystal, floated above the pool, bound by chains. This crystal kept the power sustained, and inside the pool. If it, and the magi were not there at any time, the world would face dire consequences. It was the year 3412 P.T.C. (post creation), and the Arcana empire thrived. The Arcanian king, Zerrendis II, was facing a troublesome Descision, his days as king were numbered, as after approximately 900 years of ruling, the King was forced to pass down leadership. He had no sons or daughters, and was too old of age to have any. He would have to choose a noble, or someone of high ranks to become leader. Meanwhile, Nauk was up to no good. He was planning to create a Frunzai that would lead to the downfall of the Arcanian Empire. He had planned for months, and finally, in the year 3492 P.T.C., Maximus Hellclaw was born into a family of nobles, whom had a close relationship with the royal family. Maximus was a well behaved child, looked up to and revered among his kin. Maximus was a good student, became a general in the Arcanian Military, and was friends with King Zerrendis. But this was all a trick, for Maximus was really Nauk, the deceiver, in Arcanian form. Maximus soon led a rebellion against the the Arcanian Empire. Maximus was strong in support, for he had deceived the people aswell. They thought him to be a savior, only mere foolishness. Maximus led numerous attacks on the capital of Zshazara-Shi, where the Pool of Arcana'Zshazzar was located. Balbalar and Arania noticed this, something that was not meant to happen in the course of this world. So, they created five guardian aspects to protect the world. Tilithus, aspect of the Earth, was in charge of defeating Maximus, but he had to wait for the right time to strike. Maximus sent in an assassin to kill one of the Magi protecting the pool, and its stability weakened. The rest of the magi were weakened aswell, because they were all spiritually linked, if all but one died, the last one would be so weak that he would not be able to keep himself alive. One of the three magi still alive, was so weak that her feet collapsed under her. She could not be at the pool channeling it, so it was incredibly weak. Maximus finally led an attack onto the Capital that broke his way through the outer walls and into the palace. He took King Zerrendis hostage, and headed straight for the pool. When he got there, one of the Magi attempted to stop him, but Maximus killed him. After he died, the last elder died and fell to the floor. Tilithus flew in, and confronted Maximus, attempting to stop him. Tilithus and Maximus battled, Tilithus greatly wounded Maximus, but Maximus struck him with his claw. Tilithus was seemingly ok, but that was the begining of his downfall. Maximus took the crystal, and shattered it. All of the great energies blasted out, and were sucked back in withing a second. That caused the pool to implode, and it destroyed much of Nephraties land. It left a few scarred, small continents. Tilithus flew up, and escaped to the Cave of Aurora, while the only Arcana that survived was Zerrendis, and he flew on his pet Chimera. He got to the continent to the west, but when he arrived, he noticed that his skin had changed to flesh, but he still maintained a small amount of his Arcane power. After the sundering, and the destruction and transformation of the Pool of Arcana'Zshazzar into the enormous whirlpool called 'The Churning eye' the Frunzai were split into five races. The Stoneskin, the Natura, the Dune, Tundran, and Aquan. The Natura took the power of Arcane, but the Stoneskin took the rocky form. Thus, the new world was born.